A 13-week study is in progress to evaluate the potential immunotoxicity of WTC dust in B6C3F1 mice. Mice received a single intratracheal instillation of WTC dust (100 ug). At 1, 28, and 90 days after dosing a subgroup of mice were challenged by administration of influenza virus. BAL, viral titers, cytokine levels and cell subpopulations are being quantified in BAL fluid. Natural killer cell activity will be evaluated in spleen cells. At these same time points, another subgroup of mice will be assessed to determine whether they can mount an effective antibody response.